The Blue Crystal
by DarkRaven888
Summary: After an incident at the Titans Tower, Raven, and Beast Boy find themselfs face to face with a blue crystal. Little did they know the magic that lied beneath that crystal. Complete
1. A Great Find

1The Blue Crystal

Chapter 1: A Great Find

"There it is! Get it!" "I'm trying but, it's locked with security." "Since when has security stopped us?" "Fine, pass me the glass claw." There in the museum stood two villains but, who were they? One of the villains grabbed the glass claw, and made a hole in the glass. Then carefully the other villain switched the object that was in the glass with a can so, that the alarm wouldn't go off.

Then they ran off but, one of the villains tripped, and fell on a heat sensor, and made the alarm go off.

"RUN!" Screamed one of the villains as they began to make a run for it. They jumped over every obstacle course, and finally got outside. "What do we do now boss?" Asked one of the villains. "Uh, over there!" Said the other villain pointing at a wooden boat.

They both jumped onto the boat, and began to paddle with their hands. But, the villain that was holding the valuable crystal accidentally dropped it in the water. None of them noticed that the crystal wasn't on the boat anymore until they got back to their secret lare.

"Boss we have retrieved the blue crystal just like you asked us." Said one of the villains. "Good let me have a good look at it." Said the boss. "Sure here...I know I put it here somewhere." Said one of the villains while searching for the crystal in his pocket. "You do have it, right?" Asked the now frustrated boss. "Hmmm, it must have fallen out of my pocket when we were on the boat...um...hehe." Said the now frightened villain. "It WHAT!" Yelled the now angry boss. "I send you to do one simple job, and you can't even do that! What am I supposed to do with you two?" Said the now furious boss. "You know what? I'm taking you both out of this team. Take them to the dungeon, and have them locked up for good!"

"No! Please boss!" Pleaded one of the villains. "Give us a second chance!" Cried the other villain.

"This was your second chance!" Said the boss. And with that they were sent to the dungeon.

"Alright! Now that that's taken care of. Let's find that crystal before somebody else does." Commanded the boss.

The next day the Teen Titans were at Titans Tower just hanging out. Robin was on the table studying the newspapers that Slade was in so, he could find a way to finally defeat him. Starfire was eating on the table right beside Robin. ( Don't ask me what she was eating because, I have no clue ). And finally Beast Boy, and Cyborg were playing video games in the living room. Then suddenly Raven walked in the room.

"Ahhh! Raven's here!" Said Beast Boy. "And your point is?" Asked Cyborg. "You'll see." Answered Beast Boy.

Then Beast Boy got up, and got a cake from the refrigerator that he had made especially for Raven, and walked over to where she was.

Raven by now was walking toward the couch.

"Oh Raven." Said Beast Boy. "I've got a surprise for you."

"What do you want?" Asked Raven sarcastically. "Here, this is for you." Said Beast Boy

"I don't eat sugar." Said Raven. "But, I made it especially for you." Said Beast Boy. "No." Answered Raven. "Oh, come on. Plllleeeeeaaaaassssseeeeee. You know you want to try it." Said Beast Boy. "I said NO!" Screamed Raven as the cake got surrounded in a black aurora, and blew up.

Beast Boy just stood there watching Raven, and how she blew up the cake that he had worked so, hard on for her.

"Uhhhh look Beast Boy. I didn't mean to..." Said Raven but, stopped talking as soon as Beast Boy just ran out of the living room.

"What's his problem?" Raven asked herself. "Well, you did go a little hard on him you know." Said Cyborg. "Yeah, and after he worked so, hard on that cake for you." Said Robin. "Since when does Beast Boy like making cakes for me?" Asked Raven sarcastically. "Don't know. Maybe BB just felt like making something." Answered Cyborg. "Oh joyous day! Now friend Beast Boy, and me can cook together." Said Starfire. "Um star, it's Beast Boy, and I. And I don't think he wants to cook." Said Robin. "Oh." Answered a depressed Starfire.

"Hmmm, maybe I should go apologize." Thought Raven in her mind. "I mean he did have all that hard work making that cake, and then I went, and just blew it up." So, she walked out of the Titans Tower, and started her search.

She started to fly over the whole city looking for him but, couldn't find him anywhere until... "There he is!" Said Raven. "But, what's he doing at the beach?" So, she flew down so, she could land right behind him. Then she started to walk towards him.

She sat right beside him, and started to watch the sunrise. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Asked Beast Boy. "Sometimes I come here when no one wants to hang around with me." "It truly is a wonderful sight." Said Raven. "Look I'm sorry for blowing up your cake. I know you worked really hard on it, it's just that..." "It's just that what?" Asked Beast Boy. "It's just that... since when do you make stuff for me?" Asked Raven. "I don't! It's just that... remember when it was your birthday but, I didn't know about it until the Titans made the party?" Asked Beast Boy. "Yeah." Answered Raven. "Well, when I did find out about it it was already too late to get you something so, Cyborg let me share his gift with him." Said Beast Boy. "But, then I just didn't feel right not getting you something of my own so, I decided to bake you a cake, and give you a late birthday. Well, like I always say, 'better late than never' hehe."

"Sorry Beast Boy but, I didn't know." Said Raven. "Nah, it's alright. Anyways it was your birthday present not mine." Answered Beast Boy.

Raven was just about to answer him when suddenly a blue crystal floated on to the shore. It landed on the sand right in the middle of the both of them.

"Raven, what's that?" Asked Beast Boy. "I don't know." Answered Raven.


	2. Switched Identities

1Chapter 2: Switched Identities

Beast Boy, and Raven just sat there watching the blue crystal that had floated up to the shore.

"I've seen a lot of strange shells at the beach but, never one that looked like a crystal, and blue." Said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, it's really very... strange." Said Raven.

"Well, there's only one way we're ever going to find out what it is, and why it was here in the first place. I think we should take it to Titans Tower, and show everybody else." Said Beast Boy as his hand moved forward in order to pick up the crystal.

Right after Beast Boy said that Raven got a trans. Like when you feel that you shouldn't get near something, or you think that you shouldn't do something. But, instead since Raven has magical abilities, and that crystal contains magic in it as well, Raven sensed the magic.

"NO!" Yelled Raven at Beast Boy as she grabbed the crystal right at the same time Beast Boy grabbed it, and that's when it all began.

Beast Boy, and Raven both felt a tingling feeling inside of them as if they were getting shocked by electricity but, the strange thing was that it didn't hurt them at all.

Then suddenly it stopped, and threw the two teenagers flying through the sky. They both landed on the sand far apart from each other, and the crystal was in the middle of the both of them.

"What happened?" Asked Beast Boy but, not in his normal cheery tone. This time he sounded more serious. "I don't know." Said Raven but, not with her regular monotone voice. This time it sounded more cheery.

They both got up, and walked towards each other. "I can't remember what just happened." Said Beast Boy. "I think we were sitting on the sand, and then..." Raven was interrupted by her thinking. "The crystal!" They both said at the same time. They ran to where the crystal was, and Beast Boy picked it up.

"Here it is." Said Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, why do you sound so, so... serious, for once in your lifetime?" Asked Raven. "Hey! I always sound serious! But, you do have a point you know. I don't feel as happy as I normally do." Said Beast Boy. "And why do I feel the urge to tell you a joke, and make you laugh?" Asked Raven. "I don't know only if..." There was a long pause after Beast Boy said that. "No... it can't be." Said Beast Boy. "What can't be?" Asked Raven starting to show some worry in her face. "I think we might have switched personalities." Answered Beast Boy. And at that moment Raven fainted.

A few minutes later Raven woke up. "Raven are you alright?" Asked Beast Boy.

" Yeah, I'm fine but, I just had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that you, and I switched personalities." Said Raven.

"That wasn't a dream. You, and I did switch personalities."

Raven was just about to faint again when Beast Boy caught her. "Oh no you don't. You're not fainting on me again." Said Beast Boy as he threw a bucket of water down Raven's head.

"You do know that wasn't necessary, right?" Raven tried to sound like herself but, she just couldn't get serious. "You know I haven't ever fainted in my life before. Maybe your personality is the one that's making me faint so, much." "Well, at least you're not eating Tofu, right?" Said Beast Boy. "How could I have even liked that stuff in the first place?" "Did you just say what I think you said?" Asked Raven. "Did I just say what I think I said." Asked Beast Boy to himself.

"Well, never mind, we have to go home now." Said Beast Boy. "Oh no, home. What are we going to tell the rest of the Titans?"

"They'll think we went coco bonanza!" Said Raven waving her hands on top of her head. But, when she realized what she was doing she immediately put them down.

"Then we'll just not tell them. See problem solved." Raven said quickly changing the image of her waving her hands on top of her head from Beast Boy's mind.

"NOT!" Said Beast Boy. "Do you really think they won't find out with you acting like a clown, and Albert Einstein reading books right beside you. They'll probably say, "Hey! The circus is in town!" or they'll want to send us to the mad house for sure."

"You're probably right we'll never fool them, unless..." Said Raven.

"Oh no, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, right?" Asked Beast Boy.

"What do you think I'm thinking? Well, anyways we'll act like ourselves until we get our personalities back." Said Raven.

"Oh alright. It's not like I have a better idea anyways." Said Beast Boy as they started walking back to Titans Tower.

When they got to Titans Tower they both stood at the entrance towards the living room. They were planning what they were going to do.

"Alright! Cyborg's playing, "Mega Monkeys 4," and he's losing. This is the perfect time to drop by there, and kick his butt at video games." Said Raven with anticipation."

"Raven you can't, remember?" Said Beast Boy. "Oh yeah." Said a depressed Raven. "Pass me a book." "Well, at least you're better of then me. At least you get to read a book while I have to sit, and play boring video games all day." Said Beast Boy while handing Raven a book. "What! I wish I could be as lucky as you, and play some video games." Said Raven. "Well, come on, lets go." And they headed of towards the leaving room.

"Hey Rae, BB how are y'all doing? Finally made up?" Asked Cyborg.

"Yes, friend Raven, and friend Beast Boy. Are you finished with the making of the up?" Asked Starfire.

"Hope you're still talking to each other." Said Robin.

"Yeah, We're absolutely terrific!" Said Raven with a big smile on her face. "I mean... yeah sure... we're fine." She corrected herself as soon as she saw everybody staring at her.

"Well, don't just stand there man. Lets get to the games." Said Cyborg. "Oh yeah, the games." Said Beast Boy.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked playing video games." Said Cyborg with a surprised look on his face.

"I do I do it's just that I'm not feeling very well today. Cough cough." Lied Beast Boy.

"Well then maybe I should prepare you my gormstur paltermite stew." Suggested Starfire.

"NO! I mean no I'm feeling much better now. But, thanks anyway." Answered Beast Boy.

"Well, call me if I could be of assistants. Said Starfire.

Then the alarm began to ring. "TROUBLE!" Screamed Robin as the team ran out of Titans Tower.

When they got there everybody started to fight with Plasmus but, when Raven tried to use her psychic powers they just wouldn't come out. And when Beast Boy tried to morph into an animal he just couldn't transform. What were they going to do?


	3. Without Control

1Chapter 3: Without Control

Raven, and Beast Boy were just standing there when something popped into Beast Boy's head. If they couldn't use their own powers then maybe they could use each other's powers.

"Raven!" Yelled Beast Boy at Raven. "Try morphing into an animal!"

"What! You know I can't do that!" Yelled Raven at Beast Boy.

"Just try it, and see if it works!" Yelled Beast Boy.

So, Raven closed her eyes, and thought really hard of an animal. She thought of how it looked, if it had fur, or scales, and what its defensive attacks were. When she opened her eyes she felt the same but, when she looked down at her body she had actually turned into a cat. But, this wasn't a normal everyday cat, and it sure wasn't green. This cat was actually black.

"A black cat?" Beast Boy questioned himself but, all that Raven could say was, "Meow."

Then Raven morphed back to her human form. "Alright your turn. Find your center, and concentrate." Raven told Beast Boy.

Beast Boy closed his eyes, and pointed his hand at Raven. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos." He chanted while concentrating on his target.

"Hey! Put me down!" Screamed Raven. Raven was surrounded in a green aurora. Beast Boy had actually levitated Raven into the air.

"Oh, sorry." Beast Boy apologized as he slowly put Raven back on the ground.

"Alright, I think we should go help the others now." Said Beast Boy. "Right behind you." Said Raven.

Raven morphed into an eagle, and Beast Boy started to levitate. Then they headed towards Plasmus.

When they finally got there Starfire was hitting Plasmus with her starbolts, Robin was throwing boomerangs at him, and Cyborg was throwing large buildings at him , and firing his sonic cannon at him as well.

Raven flew up towards Plasmus's head, and when she was right over him she morphed into a whale, and fell on top of him. She had seen Beast Boy do that a couple of times, and it never failed... most of the time. But, Plasmus just slide under her, and then regrouped once again, and hit her with his arm. She morphed back into Raven, and began to fall but, Beast Boy said, "Azarath Metrion Zynthos," and managed to catch her in midair with his telekinesis. Then Raven morphed into an armadillo, and Beast Boy threw her towards Plasmus with his psychic powers. When she reached Plasmus she turned into a T-Rex, and pounced on top of him. Plasmus was once again split, and he regrouped as usual.

"Dude doesn't this guy ever know when to quit." Said Raven when she landed on the ground but, then she turned around, and saw Beast Boy staring at her with a weird look on his face. Then she remembered she was talking just like Beast Boy, and corrected herself. "I mean can't that guy give it a rest." Oh great, she just used another one of Beast Boy's phrases. "This is getting confusing." She said to herself.

The rest of the Titans just watched as Beast Boy, and Raven used each others attacks instead of their own.

"Robin this is quite how do you say... confusing." Said Starfire

"Yeah, man! I've never seen Beast Boy act like he did in the livingroom but, this is a total mess." Said Cyborg.

"Raven acting like Beast Boy, and morphing into animals. And then Beast Boy acting like Raven, and using psychic powers. This is very awkward but, I think I know what's happening." Said Robin.

"WHAT!" Cyborg, and Starfire asked Robin at the same time. "Just wait, and see." Answered Robin.

While the rest of the Titans discussed Raven, and Beast Boy managed to defeat Plasmus, and he was of to jail.

"Well, I'm glad that's the end of it." Said Raven.

"Yeah, he was starting to get on my nerves." Said Beast Boy

"Talking about nerves, what happened over there?" Asked Cyborg. "Nothing really." Answered Beast Boy. "Yeah, we've got everything under control." Said Raven. "ALRIGHT TELL US WHAT'S WRONG!" Said Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire at the same exact time. "Nothing's wrong... um... we've gotta go know." Said Beast Boy as he grabbed Raven's arm, and started running back towards Titans Tower. "What's his problem?" Asked Cyborg. "Beats me, come on let's go back to Titans Tower, and I'll challenge you to a showdown on the

Game Station." Said Robin. "I'm there! Oh, and dude I'm totally kicking your butt." Said Cyborg. As they ran to the car, and got in.

As soon as Beast Boy, and Raven got to Titans Tower Beast Boy ran to his room with Raven right behind him. "Ugh, too smelly. I've really gotta clean that up later." Said Beast Boy. "No worries let's go to my room." Said Raven. "Wait you have a lot of spell books in your room right?" Asked Beast Boy. "Yeah! Of course I do." Answered Raven. "Then there might be a spell to reverse the effect of this spell." Said Beast Boy as they started to run to Raven's room.

"Alright, we're here. Now where do you keep all your books Raven?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Over there." Said Raven as she pointed to her bookshelf in the corner of the room.

Beast Boy took out a book, and began to search. He searched, and searched but, he just couldn't figure out how to reverse the spell. "Come on come on, its got to be here somewhere but, where?" He kept looking, and looking but, he couldn't find anything at all.

"Beast Boy, what am I supposed to do here? Ugh, I'm so, bored." Said Raven. "Just wait a second, let me find the..." Beast Boy was interrupted by the sound of the rest of the Titans coming in the Tower. "Oh no, we've gotta go, NOW!" Said Beast Boy. "Here put this on, and lets go." Said Beast Boy as he hooked the blue crystal to a necklace, and put it on Raven's neck.

Beast Boy said, "Azarath Metrion Zynthos," and the window got covered in a green aurora, and began to open. Then Raven morphed into a black gorilla, and got under the window to help open it.

When they finally got the window open Raven morphed into an eagle again, and Beast Boy levitated out the window. Then they were on their way.

When the rest of the Titans reached the livingroom Robin, and Cyborg began to play on the Game Station. But, Starfire was to worried about Beast Boy, and Raven to do anything.

"Are you sure friend Raven, and Friend Beast Boy do not require some assistance for something?" Asked a nervous Starfire.

"Yeah Star, they're probably just working on something that they don't want none of us to know about, talking about surprises, is anybody's birthday getting close?" Asked Cyborg. "No." Answered Starfire. "Nope." Answered Robin. "Well, then don't ask me why they're acting so, strange." Said Cyborg.

"Wow, some big help you've got there." Said Robin.

"Hey! I'm doing the best I can man so, lay off." Said Cyborg.

"Friends please, do not fight. I fear Something is terribly wrong with friend Raven, and friend Beast Boy, and we have to find out what." Said Starfire.

"Look Star, if it'll make you feel better then we'll all go have a talk with Raven, and Beast Boy, and see what's going on." Said Robin. "Where are they anyway?"

"I think I saw them go into Raven's room when I was parking the T-Car." Answered Cyborg.

"Well, alright then lets go already." Said Robin, and they started to walk towards Raven's room but, when they got there they knocked on the door, and nobody answered. Then Cyborg knocked on the door, and the door fell down on accident so, they walked in. But, when they got inside they were surprised to see that Raven, and Beast Boy weren't there anymore.

"Where did friend Raven, and friend Beast Boy go?" Asked Starfire. "They probably just went out for some fresh air Star." Said Robin. "Yeah, nothing to worry about, see?" Said Cyborg, and they all went back to the livingroom.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Where did Raven, and Beast Boy go? What does Robin think Raven, and Beast Boy are up too. And why am I asking you so, many questions? Tune in to the next chapter to find out all the answers to this questions ( except the why am I asking you this questions of course hehe ).


	4. Spells And Incantations

1Chapter 4: Spells And Incantations

"Come on!" Yelled Beast Boy as he levitated over the air while he grabbed Raven's wrist so, she wouldn't fall.

"Where in the world are we going?" Asked Raven.

"We're going to see if we can get our personalities back." Answered Beast Boy.

After about 1 hour of levitating Raven asked, "How much longer is it?" "Just a little bit farther, we're almost there." Answered Beast Boy.

Back in the livingroom Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were eating. "Why haven't friend Beast Boy, and freind Raven returned from their journey yet?" Asked Starfire. "You know I'm starting to get a little worried myself." Said Robin. "Don't worry man, they'll probably get back in a couple of minutes... eventually." Said Cyborg. "Did you really have to say the eventually part?" Asked Robin. "Hey! Don't go blaming this whole deal on me." Said Cyborg. "Friends please, this is not the time for arguing." Said Starfire. "Yeah, Star's right. Fighting isn't gonna solve this problem." Said Cyborg. "Talking about problems, why do you think Rae, and BB are acting so, strange Robin?" Asked Cyborg.

There was a long silence in the room. "Well, I'm not really sure." Answered Robin. "But, by the way they're acting I think they just might have switched bodies, or maybe even personalities." Starfire, and Cyborg just stared at each other, and then started to laugh. "Yeah, Rae, and BB switched personalities. You've just got to be kidding me." Said Cyborg in between laughs. "You're worse than BB."

"No, it's true! Well, at least that's what I think." Said an irritated Robin. "Yeah, well, you've sure got a big imagination. Maybe even bigger than BB's." Said Cyborg now starting to calm down. "Hey!" Yelled Robin at Cyborg. "Now come on man. I was just kidding around but, you do know that that's completely impossible, right?" Asked Cyborg. "I guess so." Answered Robin.

Back where Beast Boy, and Raven were, they finally landed right beside a store. The store was not very big but, it sure was creepy. It was painted all black, and had spider webs everywhere.

"Well, it's about time we landed." Said an irritated Raven while dusting off her legs. "Where are we?"

"We're at, "Sam's Spells And Incantations." Answered Beast Boy. "Well, it sure is far away from home, don't you think?" Asked Raven. "Yeah, it sure is." Answered Beast Boy. "How do you know about this place anyways?" Asked Raven. "I just read about it in one of your spell books. It was on a note inside your book. I thought that maybe this was where you bought your potions, or something." Answered Beast Boy. "Hmmm, funny I don't remember coming here." Said Raven. "Well, come on. The faster we go inside, the faster we can get our personalities back." Said Beast Boy as they started walking towards the door.

"We have them on view boss." Said a villain that was hiding in a tree with some binoculars. "Perfect." Said the boss. "Well, you know what you have to do." Said the boss "Right." Said the villain. "Assemble the group! We're going in."

When Beast Boy, and Raven entered the store they didn't see anybody inside. "Hello?" Said Beast Boy. "Is anybody there?" Asked Raven. "Yes, I'm right here." Said a woman that came out from behind some curtains.

"Now what can I do for you two?" Asked the woman as she pulled out a chair from under the table, and sat down. "Well, I'm Beast Boy, and this is Raven." Said Beast Boy. "Please have a seat, my name is Sam." Said the woman. Beast Boy, and Raven sat down beside Sam.

"I think I know you don't I Raven?" Asked Sam. "Yeah, you're the girl that always stops by here to pick up some potions. Only that I haven't ever seen you with this young man before." "I'm sorry but, I don't remember you." Said Raven. "But, you just came here last week, hmmm, that's strange. Well, anyway what did you need again?" Asked Sam.

"Oh, yeah! We wanted to know if you had a potion that would give us back our personalities." Answered Beast Boy.

"Wait a minute, you said you lost your personalities?" Asked Sam.

"Not exactly, we just switched personalities." Said Beast Boy.

"How did you switch personalities?" Asked Sam.

"With a blue crystal that we found float onto the sand when we were on the beach. We both touched it at the same time, and it switched our personalities." Answered Beast Boy.

"Hmmm, I see, do you have the crystal with you right now?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah, Raven's wearing it." Answered Beast Boy.

"Can I have a look at it?" Asked Sam.

"Sure." Answered Beast Boy as Raven took the necklace off. "Here you go." Said Raven as she handed the necklace to Sam.

"This is The Blue Crystal, it's been missing from the museum for some time now." Said Sam. "Really?" Asked Raven. "Yeah, they said some robbers stole it but, they don't know who they were." Said Sam. "Well, do you know how to reverse the effect?" Asked Beast Boy. "I can't, you'll just have to wait for it to ware off but, you both have to be holding the crystal at the same time when it's time to switch back, if not then you will stay the same. Oh, and 1 more thing, you only get one chance so, if it's time to switch back but, you're not both holding the crystal then you won't ever be able to switch back, and you will never get your personalities back." Answered Sam. "And that probably explains why you don't remember me Raven. You see, this spell makes you forget some of the things that you did with your personality, and only lets you remember what you did with each other's personalities." Said Sam as she returned The Blue Crystal to Raven, and Raven put it back on.

"Well, thanks anyways." Said Beast Boy as they both started to walk towards the door. "No, Wait!" Said Sam as she sensed something. "I'm sensing something. Someone's looking for you. They are waiting for you to come out of this store. You're going to have to go through by the back door." "Who's coming to get us?" Asked Raven as they walked towards the back door. "There's no time to explain. You have to go know. And remember keep that crystal safe!" Answered Sam.

Raven morphed into an eagle, and began flying home with Beast Boy levitating right behind her.

"The two Titans have escaped. We will have to get the crystal later." Said the villain. "Very well then." Said the boss. "And when I do get the crystal you Titans are the first ones on my list."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Who is this boss guy already? You'll probably find out sooner or later. And no it's not Slade! Before you ask.


	5. The Day To Train

1Chapter 5: The Day To Train

Beast Boy, and Raven had just landed in front of Titans Tower, and opened the door to enter into their home. As soon as they stepped inside they found themselfs face to face with Starfire.

"Oh joyous!" Said Starfire as she bear hugged Beast Boy, and Raven. "Where have you been friend Beast Boy, and friend Raven?"

"We... just... went... out... for... some...air." Said Beast Boy in between breaths.

"Yeah... Star... can... you... stop... hugging... us?" Asked Raven, also in between breaths.

"Forgive me friends." Said Starfire as she stopped hugging Beast Boy, and Raven. "We must warn the others that you have returned from your walk of air."

Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven walked into the livingroom. Starfire turned the computer on, and called Robin, and Cyborg on their communicators.

"Yeah Star, what's the problem?" Asked Robin. "There is no problem, friend Beast Boy, and friend Raven have returned from the walk of air, that is all." Answered Starfire. "Good, Cyborg, and I will be there in a couple of minutes." Said Robin. "Okay!" Said Starfire.

A couple of minutes later Robin, and Cyborg walked into the livingroom.

"Where were you two?" Asked Cyborg. "We just went for a walk, that's all." Answered Beast Boy as he got up, and began walking to his room when suddenly Robin grabbed his arm.

"No, that's not all!" Said Robin while making Beast Boy sit down once again. "You had us worried, we've been searching the whole place for you. I mean you could at least tell us you were going out!" "We don't have to tell you when we leave Titans Tower, and where we go!" Said Beast Boy. "Yeah! And dude, we weren't going out! Said Raven. Everybody just stared at both of them. "Ummm, we... gotta go!" Said Beast Boy as he grabbed Raven's arm, and they both started to go to their rooms, when Robin grabbed Raven's arm this time. "If their was something wrong you guys would tell us, right?" Asked Robin. "We have to go!" Said Beast Boy as they both left the living room.

They went inside Raven's room, and Beast Boy let go of Raven's arm. "You almost blew it this time!" Said Beast Boy. "Hey dude, don't blame me that they're starting to notice our differences!" Said Raven.

"Ugh, this is pointless. Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere, and it's definitely not going to help either." Said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, we should be looking for a way to get our personalities back." Said Raven.

"But, Raven, you heard as well as me that the only way to get our personalities back is to wait until the crystal changes us back." Said Beast Boy.

"Yeah but, that doesn't mean that we can't train each other how to use our powers so, that the other Titans don't suspect something." Said Raven.

"You know, sometimes you aren't so, dumb." Said Beast Boy.

"Well, you do know that I got that personality from you so, you're the dumb one." Said Raven as they started walking towards the gym.

When they got there they started teaching themselfs their attacks. Beast Boy taught Raven how to morph while doing another attack, and at the same time inflict damage, and Raven taught Beast Boy how to meditate to keep control, and how to switch to ghost mode in order to control the opponent's mind. They were at this for hours, training themselfs in order to learn new attacks, and progress to become stronger. When suddenly...

"Beast Boy, Raven we're going to get pizza, wanna come?" Said Cyborg. "SURE!" They both said at the same time.

When they got to the pizza place they all sat down, and decided what they would eat.

"I would like a pizza with mint frosting, and a large mustard beverage." Said Starfire. Everyone just stared at her.

"And I'll take a pepperoni pizza, and a large cola." Said Cyborg. "Yeah, me too." Said Beast Boy. "Except that I would prefer some iced tea to go with that pizza." Everybody stared at him with confusion. "I mean I'd like a vegetarian pizza with a large cola too." Said a very depressed Beast Boy. "Dude, are you feeling okay?" Asked Cyborg. "Yeah! I'm fine, why ask?"Answered Beast Boy. "Oh, no reason." Said Cyborg.

"I'd like a pepperoni pizza with a large cola too." Said Robin.

"And I'd like a vege- I mean a pepperoni pizza with some iced tea." Said Raven.

"Okay, I will have that delivered to your table as soon as it's finished." Said the waitress as she left.

"So, what was all that about?" Asked Robin. "Nothing, I just had some trouble figuring out what to eat." Answered Beast Boy. "Yeah, what he said." Answered Raven. "Okay?" Said Cyborg. "So, the team, and I have been wondering why you two have been acting so, strange today?" Asked Robin. "Raven, and Beast Boy just looked at each other, and then at the same time answered, "No reason!" "If there's something that you two would like to tell us then we'll understand." Said Cyborg. "No, there's nothing wrong at all." Said Raven as the waitress came with the pizzas.

She sat all the pizzas on the table, and also sat the drinks down. "Bon appetite" Said the waitress as she left.

Raven, and Beast Boy sat looking at the pizzas with a strange face as everybody else just ate.

"Aren't you gonna eat that?" Asked Cyborg. "Yeah... yeah... we are." Answered Beast Boy. "Ew, gross!" Said Raven. Beast Boy tapped Raven's shoulder with his arm. "I mean of course I'm going to eat that." Said Raven. Everybody just stared at them.

Beast Boy picked up the vegetarian pizza, and took a bite out of it. He tried not to make a disgusted face but, the truth was he wasn't enjoying it at all. "Great pizza!" Said Beast Boy with a smile. Then Raven picked up the pepperoni pizza, and took a bite. She forced the disgusted face off also. "Yeah, great!" Said Raven also with a smile on her face.

"Beast Boy, I'm not going to eat this." Raven whispered in Beast Boy's ear. "Don't worry, I've got an idea." Beast Boy whispered into Raven's ear his great idea while she nodded her head.

"Look Robin, I think we have two flirting Titans on the table." Whispered Cyborg into Robin's ear.

When Beast Boy finished telling Raven the plan she sat straight again. Then she carefully grabbed one of her pepperoni pizzas, and snuck it under the table, and handed it to Beast Boy. Then he pulled it from under the table, and started eating it. None of the Titans noticed this because, they were to busy eating their pizzas. Then Beast Boy did the same thing but, with his vegetarian pizza. Then they just put both cups in the middle of the table, and that way the rest of the Titans wouldn't find out they were drinking different things. Beast Boy, and Raven finally got to eat what they wanted after all.

Then when everybody was finished eating the waitress came, and took their plates. "Don't worry about the bill sir, you're the Teen Titans you pay us enough by saving our lives." Said the waitress while she gave Robin his money back. "Thanks!" Said Robin. Then the Titans got in the T-Car, and started driving back home.

But, when they got back to Titans Tower they were surprised to see a whole army of villains waiting at their door. There were villains on the ground, villains in helicopters circling Titans Tower, their were even villains in boats floating on the water.

Now what were they supposed to do?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Oooooooo, suspense is building up. Keep reading to find out what happens next. Oh, and sorry for taking sooooooooooo, long to update but, like everybody else, I've got school. I'll try to update ASAP ( As Soon As Possible ) next time. Well, see ya!


	6. Now You Know

1Chapter 6: Now You Know

There they were, at Titans Tower filled with villains. What were they suppose to do now?

"This doesn't look good" Said Beast Boy. "You got that right!" Said Raven. "TITANS GO!" Screamed Robin as everyone attacked.

Everyone started fighting. Robin was throwing boomerangs at all the villains. Cyborg was throwing everybody into the wall. Raven was transforming into animals, and attacking everyone. Starfire was shooting starbolts at some other villains. And Beast Boy was using his psychic powers to throw the villains into the air, and then throw things at them. But, then the boss arrived at the scene.

"This is ridiculous." Said the boss. "How can my specially trained squad be defeated by some kids!" Then he picked up a sensor, and threw it in the middle of the room.

"What's that?" Asked Raven, as everyone turned their attention to the sensor.

Suddenly it exploded, and a whole bunch of smoke spread across the room. "Cough cough, what in the world is that?" Asked Cyborg. "Cough, I don't know but, I can't see anything" Said Robin.

Suddenly the boss appeared from behind Raven, and punched her to the ground, and then quickly slipped the crystal off her neck, and put it in his pocket. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Said the boss. "Now everybody retreat, we have found what we want, arovou Teen Titans!" Said the boss as he got into his private helicopter, and disappeared into the sky.

Then the smoke cleared away. "Yo, what was that?" Asked Cyborg. "I believe it was a kind of white cloud, yes?" Answered Starfire. "Well, whatever it was, is everyone okay?" Asked Robin. "Yeah, just peachy." Answered Raven as she got up from the floor. "That was strange, who were does guys anyways, I don't think we ever fought them before." Said Robin. "And why have they not taken anything with them?" Asked Starfire.

Then Raven looked at her neck, and realized that the blue crystal wasn't there anymore. "Dudes, I know what they took... I mean, I know what they took!" Said Raven.

"What?" Asked Robin.

"They took the blue crystal!" Answered Raven.

"No, they couldn't have, now how will we turn back to normal!" Said Beast Boy.

"Right... COULD SOMEBODY EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" Screamed Cyborg.

"Should we tell them?" Beast Boy asked Raven. "I guess..." Answered Raven.

"Okay, this is what happened: Raven, and I saw a crystal so, we picked it up but, then the crystal switched our personalities, and now Raven is like me, and I am like her. So, then we went to a spell shop where this lady named Sam told us that we have to be holding the crystal at the same time when it's time to switch back, or we won't, and we only get one chance." Said Beast Boy. "Wow, I guess Robin was right." Said Cyborg. "What do you mean Robin was right?" Asked Beast Boy. "When he saw how strange you two were acting he suspected that something like this might have happened but, we thought it was only a spell you guys made on purpose." Answered Cyborg. "Oh." Said Beast Boy. "Look you guys, I'd like to stay, and talk but, maybe you haven't noticed THOSE GUYS JUST STOLE THE CRYSTAL!" Said Raven. "Calm down, we'll get it back... I hope..." Said Beast Boy. "YOU HOPE! WE MIGHT STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER, AND YOU HOPE!" Screamed Raven. "Well, screaming isn't gonna solve anything, lets go, and get that crystal back you guys!" Said Robin. And they all left to find the crystal.

"Okay, does anybody know where exactly the crystal is?" Asked Robin. "Nope!" Answered Cyborg.

"Great..." Said Robin sarcastically. "Well, everybody split up, and search for those guys' hideout! Cyborg you search from the streets, Raven and Beast Boy you two search downtown, and Starfire, you and me are gonna search from the sky!" So, all the Titans departed in search for the blue crystal.

"Did you find anything Beast Boy?" Asked Raven. "No, not yet." Answered Beast Boy.

"Oh, I hope we find it..." Said Raven. "I don't wanna look like this forever."

"Why, what's wrong with the way I look?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Nothing." Answered Raven really quickly.

Beast Boy kept searching for any clues the villains might have left by when he noticed the worried look on Raven's face. He put his hands on Raven's shoulders, and looked her straight in the eyes. "It's gonna be okay, we're gonna find it." He told her. "But, what if we don't then we'll stay like this forever, and we'll have to learn all about each other, and..." Raven was stopped by Beast Boy saying, "We'll find it... I promise..." Suddenly he got a strange feeling like something was calling him. "Raven, I feel something's calling me, like a force, or something." Said Beast Boy. "That's your psychic sense, it tells you when another powerful source is nearby, kind of what I felt before we grabbed the crystal... hey, maybe you're feeling the crystal!" Said Raven. So, they followed Beast Boy's psychic sense.

Suddenly while they were walking they knocked into a strange building, it was kind of hidden underground but, you could see the roof of it. It had a little basement door beside it but, it was locked, and they didn't have a key in order to open it.

Raven picked up her communicator, and called Robin. "DUDE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT WE JUST FOUND!" Said Raven.

"What is it?" Asked Robin.

"I'm not really sure what it is but, Beast Boy is getting a transmission from inside so, the crystal might be in there." Answered Raven.

"Okay, we'll be right over." Said Robin, as he called the rest of the team, and they went to where Beast Boy, and Raven were.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Wow! Strange place. I wonder what adventures lie ahead for our heros. Well, anyways sorry I haven't been updating for a while but, I have a lot, and I mean A LOT of work to do, and I also had a bit of writer's block but, I'm fine now so, please be expecting more updates this week. Oh, and just in case you're wondering I never abandon stories so, you can count on me finishing all my stories even if they don't sound good, just for all of you that are interested in my stories. Well, I guess that's everything, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one will be up VERY soon. Well, see ya!


	7. Lightning Strike

1Chapter 7: Lightning Strike

All the Titans hurried to where Beast Boy, and Raven were. And as soon as they got there Robin said, "Raven, Beast Boy report!" "Like I said before, Beast Boy found this place with his psychic sense." Answered Raven. "But, how do we enter?" Asked Starfire. "There's a lock here on this door, maybe if we can get it open." Answered Cyborg.

"Beast Boy concentrate on the lock, and imagine it unlocked." Said Raven so, Beast Boy concentrated on the lock, and imagined it unlocked when suddenly the lock broke, and fell to the ground making the door split open. "Nice going dude!" Said Raven as they entered the secret lare.

"Now we just have to find out where the crystal is." Said Robin.

"Yeah, good luck with that, there's so many doors how do you expect to figure out which one it is, not to mention all the wired cameras probably in this place." Said Cyborg.

"Finally, I shall put this crystal to the test. Once the planets align, and the ray of light hits the crystal I shall gain ultimate power, and no one shall be able to stand in my way. Finally I shall be able to rule over this planet!" Came a voice from behind one of the doors.

"I'm guessing in there." Said Raven pointing to one of the doors. "No kidding." Said Beast Boy as the team entered the room cautiously not to make any sounds but, it was too late, some of the boss's minions had captured them from behind.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Some spies?" Said the boss.

"You know as well, as us that, that crystal doesn't belong to you!" Said Robin.

"Well, for that matter it doesn't belong to you either." Answered the boss. "And now if you don't mind I would like to finish up what I was doing, take them to the dungeon!" Said the boss.

"TITANS GO!" Yelled Robin as he grabbed the villain behind him, and threw him into the wall infront of him.

Raven morphed into a rat, and snuck under the villain, then she morphed into a bear, and punched him into the ground. Beast Boy levitated a garbage can, and threw it at the villain holding him prisoner, and levitated up. Starfire flipped the villain over, throwing him into a wall. And Cyborg fell backwards on purpose squishing the villain, and then stood back up.

"NO YOU IDIOTS GET BACK UP, AND FIGHT!" Yelled the boss as more villains entered the room, and the Titans began to fight with them.

Starfire picked up Robin, and Cyborg, and flew up. Then she flew toward some villains, and threw Cyborg onto them as he shot his sonic cannon at them. Then she flew toward more villains, and threw Robin on them as he started fighting with them kung-fu style. Then she began to shoot starbolts at the other villains.

Raven morphed into an eagle flying up high, and then morphed into a stegosaurus falling on some of the villains, and squishing them, then she tail whipped the others.

Beast Boy levitated boxes, garbage cans, and anything he could get his hands on, and threw it at the villains but, then he spotted the boss running toward the middle of the room where a giant glass window stood above where you could see the planets beginning to align. But, before he could get to the center of the room Robin jumped on him, and held him down with his metal staff, and threw the crystal to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, Raven, get in the center, and use the crystal, hurry!" Robin told Beast Boy.

As Beast Boy caught the crystal he ran to the center of the room. "Raven come on!"

Raven ran to the center but, just before she got there the boss threw Robin to the side, and grabbed Raven's foot making her trip, and fall. "Beast Boy help!" She yelled.

The planets had just aligned, a ray of light shown down through the window on Beast Boy as he saw Raven struggling to break lose of the boss's grip on her. "Raven!" He yelled as his eyes turned white. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" He yelled as a green aurora spread around the boss, and threw him flying backwards making Raven go flying forwards, and knock into Beast Boy making them both fall backwards, Beast Boy on his back, and Raven on top of him, and the crystal in the middle of them. As the light shown above them they felt that tingling sensation again, and the light shined brighter than before, then it faded, and the planets continued to orb.

Now Beast Boy, and Raven were so close to each other that they could feel each other's breath on the other. They opened their eyes, and all they could see were violet, and emerald pools. They didn't want to move, they liked being this close to each other, just as they began to move closer...

"Guys you did it!" Said Cyborg.

"Yes, you are victorious!" Said Starfire.

"Nice job!" Said Robin as he lended his hand, and helped Raven up, and then Cyborg lended his hand, and helped Beast Boy up.

"Well, did it work?" Asked Cyborg.

"I think." Answer Raven. "Dude I got my personality back!" Said Beast Boy." "Yep, it worked." Said Raven. Everyone laughed.

Later when the police finally arrived at the scene, and were walking all the villains to the cars the Titans were outside the lair. "I will be back you hear, I will have my revenge, and when I finally get the blue crystal you five are the first ones to go down you hear me GO DOWN!" Yelled the boss at the Titans as the police put him in the car. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say." Said Beast Boy with his hands behind his head. "Well, I guess we better get going." Said Robin. "We'll be right there." Said Beast Boy as Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire walked to the T-Car.

"Raven?" Said Beast Boy.

"Yeah?" Answered Raven.

"Told ya we'd get our personalities back." Said Beast Boy.

"Yeah." Said Raven. "And, even if we hadn't, I'm glad it was you I switched personalities with." Said Raven looking away from him, and blushing.

"Yeah, me too." Said Beast Boy also looking away, and blushing.

"Well, we better go." Said Raven as she turned around, and began to walk toward the T-Car but, Beast Boy grabbed her arm, and turned her around, gently places his lips on hers. Raven was very surprised, and froze solid but, when she realized what happened she kissed him back. Then they broke apart. "Consider that a second birthday present." Said Beast Boy. "Huh?" Said Raven with a confused look on her face. "Since you destroyed the cake, you get another present." Answered Beast Boy. "Hm, maybe I should destroy your cakes more often then." Said Raven. Beast Boy chuckled a little.

"Guys come on!" Yelled Cyborg from the T-Car. "We don't have all day, I gotta wax my baby!"

"Now we better go." Said Beast Boy. "Yeah but, no more surprises when I turn around, okay?" Said Raven. "Kay!" Answer Beast Boy as they both walked toward the T-Car, got in, and drove away into the sunrise.

The End!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Well, that's the end of it. Hope you all liked it, I really enjoyed writing this story, and I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Sorry I took so long to update this one but, I just had to make the ending perfect. I always like ending stories with a great finale. And if you don't mind could you please leave a review for me, I really enjoy reading what my readers think, it cheers me up when I'm feeling depressed, and it also inspires me when I have writers block which I get a lot. Well, stay tuned for my next story, it'll be up soon, and you can read a short summary of it in my profile. Well, see ya!

DarkRaven888


End file.
